Living the Dream At Least for Now
by shenna45
Summary: Just basically about Havoc and Riza. And the hardships they go through. And what happens in the end. :D HavocxRiza pairing. Don't like? Don't read.


**A/N: **Hey peeps. It's moi encore. xD if that makes sense… Well anyway, I'm back, after a while of being MIA… well only for a few minutes of course…or a year…D: But anyway, this story is too, apart of my major update. xD So uh…yeah, just uh, enjoy…

And I'd also like to thank my friend, Mink-Loves-Lee, because without her help, this story wouldn't really exist…now would it, so I'm giving her about...88% of the credit. xD Just cuz I'm nice like that. So on with the story?

**Disclaimer: **Ok, how many times must I say this before it goes through your thick skulls??? I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM FMA. Even though I'd love to, I just don't have the money, the job, or the patience to even own one. So, got it?

**`~ 1: **_**Where's Mine?**_**.:~`**

I sit here and listen to everyone else's love story, and I'm thinking to my self: "Where's _mine_?" Well, here it is…

It all started at that Halloween party Fuery hosted at his parents gigantic house. Well, really it started when I first laid eyes on the blonde haired beauty. But really, the turning point happened at the party…

So like, Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye have been dating for what? Like 3 years now? Though they often get into quarrels like almost every week really, due to Roy's charms, and I'd hate to say… Hotness. Though, I'm **so **not into him! Anyway, as I was saying… The quarrel of all quarrels happened then…

`~:..:~``~:..:~``~:..:~`

I sat in the far corner of the den, listening to the booming voices of the subordinates echo throughout the foyer. I, myself, didn't really have any idea of what I was going to be, so like… why not be what ever the clothes I threw on in a hurry… which looked some what like a host… yet a pimp, if you add the cane.

I noticed Roy in the corner, chatting it up with _another_ random girl he just met (I think it was the 10th one tonight!). I just shook my head and sighed as I brought my glass up to my lips, only to be greeted with nothing in return. What luck? I walked towards the kitchen to get some more whiskey. I noticed the door to my left, showing me only a peak of the gigantic back yard that belonged to the equally ginormous house. _Might as well fit in a smoke while I'm here…_ I quickly poured myself some whiskey and stepped out into the frigid night air.

I pulled out a cig and lit it. I inhaled the sweet nicotine, before letting it out in a puffball that slowly floated and dissipated before my eyes. That was when I saw it: my gorgeous angel, sitting all alone at a picnic table by the hot tub. From what I could see, she looked as if she was a tea party hostess. A turquoise storybook top hat with the numbers "420/69" on the top, with locks of blonde hair, which was splayed across her shoulders. The gartered top with a big turquoise bow, hugged her curves perfectly. The silky smooth turquoise skirt that just barely went down to the middle of her thighs (more like ¼ of the way), with white socks that went up to the middle of her thigh. And all that with black plat formed heels. Man, did she look sexy.

I didn't know if I should've gone over to her or not, but I finally made up my mind; I'd try to strike up a conversation with her. I causally walked over to her and sat down in the metal seat opposite of hers.

"Second Lieutenant…" She started, noticing my presence.

"First Lieutenant…" I returned with a smile as I slowly sipped my whisky.

"What are you doing here?"

"Catching a smoke." I moved the unlit cig up and down in my mouth. "Beautiful night, isn't it?"

She nodded, her hazel eyes watching me intently "Yes it is second lieutenant. "

We sat in silence from then on. I stole quick glances at the blonde beauty when every now and then, sometimes, even letting my mind wander off.

"Well, I might as well get back to the party to check on Roy…" She said, breaking the silence as she stood up. "Are you going to come too?"

I shook my head and smiled. "I'll catch up with you later. I'll just stay out here a little longer.

"O… Ok then… Um…. Bye?" He voice unsure.

"Yeah, bye…" I waved and watched her go in. Her golden locks swaying behind her with each step she took. And for the record, I _did_ in fact stay out a bit longer, but not too soon since the fridge air soon chilled me to the bone.

I got up and headed for the kitchen with the intention to refill my glass again, when I heard some auguring coming from that very location. I hid behind the wall, as I looked in. And surely enough, there they were, Riza and Roy, in a heated argument.

"You're so stupid!" Riza yelled at him.

"Just calm down. You know I'd _never_ do anything like that to you." Roy reasoned.

The expression on her face was pained. "Why am I the one who is calling you stupid, I was the one who believed you, when you said 'I love you'…" I saw a tear roll down her cheek. "I **thought** I would love **you** forever, but that's a** long** time to be **wrong**…" she wiped the tears away from her face quickly.

"Hey now, don't run from me now!" He reached out to her, but she flat out refused.

"I don't run from you, I walk away slowly. And it kills me because you don't care enough to stop me." She turned in my direction and I hid, my face turning a bright red. Hopefully she didn't notice me. She looked over her shoulder. "You said you loved me… What a lie." She spat. She walked until she was fully out of the kitchen. "It's over Roy…" Her voice cracked as she walked away from him for the last time, not even bothering to hear what he had to say.

Once I saw that the now pissed off angel was out of view, I slinked into the kitchen and poured myself some whisky. One look at Roy, and you could tell that Riza had broken up with him. "Hey, I'm sorry man." I patted his back. "There are much better girls out there." I hoped this would cheer him up.

He gave me a weak saddened smile. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." And with that he walked out in a clear attempt to leave his past behind him.

**A/N:** Ok, so that was chapter 1. xD How was it?Though… I'll say this part now… Mink-Loves-Lee doesn't get much credit for this chapter since I like so totally thought of this one myself. She gets it for the other ones! ;D

So uh, let's aim for about…maybe…5 reviews for this one! :3 kk? Let's see how that goes. And while your waiting for the next chapter to come up, _after_ you've reviewed this one… Go check out my new one shot Edward..., Failed Hope, Pipsqueak!, and the other ones I sort of forgot about! :3

Don't forget to R&R, and maybe check out my other stories! :3 baiz!


End file.
